Contrairement aux apparences
by Olessya
Summary: [Yaoi] Contrairement aux apparences, tout ne se produira pas comme ça semble devoir être le cas....
1. Chapitre 1

Nom de l'auteur : Olessya

Titre : Contrairement aux apparences

Genre : Romance yaoi

Couples : Cf titre

****

**Contrairement aux apparences.**

Chapitre 1 

Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes entre eux. Ils s'observaient, se scrutant intensément. L'homme aux cheveux châtain clair détourna enfin le regard, se penchant vers lui, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu vas me dire enfin pourquoi tu as ce sourire satisfait depuis tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu es venu me trouver ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Son interlocuteur sourit plus largement et renonça à jouer les mystérieux plus longtemps.

« Tu as vu juste. Je me suis décidé à le faire ! » dit-il, l'air triomphant.

« A faire quoi ? »

Le ton était légèrement impatient et fit sourire le jeune grec, heureux de son effet d'annonce.

« Allons, tu n'as pas oublié ! Tu me reproches depuis des mois de te bassiner avec ça ! »

« Camus… » soupira-t-il. « Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec lui. »

« Exact ! »

« Et tu as fais quoi, au juste ? Tu essaies de ménager le suspens ? »

« Je ne vais pas te faire languir : je lui ai écrit une lettre. »

Son vis à vis cligna légèrement des paupières.

« Et il a réagi comment ? »

L'homme se redressa, retrouvant son sérieux, l'air soudain soucieux.

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua-t-il « Ma lettre était anonyme et il ne m'en a pas parlé. J'espérais qu'il me dise quelque chose. Faut croire qu'on est pas assez proche ou qu'il se doute d'où elle vient…. »

Son ami rit franchement :

« Sacré Milo ! Tu tergiverses durant des années et le jour où tu te décides enfin, tu fais une lettre anonyme ! Tu es incroyable dans ton genre… »

« Moque-toi ! Il m'a fallut rassembler énormément de courage pour déjà écrire cette lettre ! »

« Le connaissant, il ne va pas prendre ça au sérieux. Ou alors…. Il pensera à une jolie jeune fille qui l'aime en secret et il sera déçu. »

« J'ai pensé à tout, figure-toi ! Ma lettre est très sérieuse et je lui ai dis que j'étais un homme. »

Aiolia ouvrit de grands yeux :

« J'aurais été curieux de voir sa réaction. C'est dommage s'il ne t'en parle pas, tu ne sauras jamais et ton courage ne t'aura servi à rien… »

« T'en fais pas, je saurai bien. J'ai ajouté une requête dans ma lettre. Je verrais bien s'il y répond ou non. »

« Tu m'étonneras toujours ! »

Le Lion se mit à rire à nouveau et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il observait sans rien dire le joli visage épanoui rejeté en arrière, les yeux plissés par la joie, les cheveux bleu-ciel épandus sur les épaules musclées ; se renfrognant comme l'hilarité de son voisin se prolongeait.

Perdant patience, il lui arracha finalement la lettre des mains.

« Quand tu auras fini de rire, nous pourrons peut-être discuter sérieusement ! A moins que ce ne soit toi qui me fasse cette mauvaise farce…. »

Aphrodite cessa de rire mais garda un air mutin et les yeux brillants d'intérêt pour la situation.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que ce soit une blague ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca m'en a tout l'air…. »

« Je te rassure, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça. »

Le Suédois se rapprocha de lui tel un chat et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le Français se renfrogna encore davantage.

« Camus-chéri, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas tout à fait mon genre… » susurra-t-il à l'oreille du Verseau « Tu as bel et bien un admirateur secret ! »

« Cesse de jouer avec moi ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! »

« Et pour quoi alors ? Je suis ton conseiller pour tes affaires de cœur ? Je suis flatté ! »

Camus se dégagea, l'air mécontent. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux en s'éloignant de quelques mètres du chevalier des Poissons.

« Si ce n'est pas toi, qui alors ? Et pourquoi ? »

Aphrodite le dévisagea d'un air malicieux.

« Tu es mieux placé que moi pour savoir. Tu vas te décider à goûter aux plaisirs homosexuels ? »

« Hmmm… Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi encore. » avoua Camus, songeur.

« Il y a déjà du progrès, tu y penses…. »

Camus sourit ironiquement, retrouvant une contenance.

Il partageait d'ordinaire le même cynisme que le Suédois. Il avait donc pensé pour l'occasion que son voisin serait l'homme le plus à même de le comprendre même si son exubérance le déstabilisait parfois.

« Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Répondre à sa demande pour voir. Tu aurais une chemise rouge à me prêter ? C'est aussi pour cela que je suis venu te voir. »

« Je dois bien avoir ça…. Tu vas vraiment la porter ? »

« Dans la lettre il est écrit que si je ne trouve pas cette déclaration ridicule ou choquante, je dois mettre une chemise rouge. Je verrais bien ainsi qui je croise demain…. »

« Je dois comprendre que ça signifie que tu es intéressé ? »

Camus eut un sourire énigmatique et il fit demi-tour sans répondre. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte qu'il jeta un regard derrière lui.

« Tu verras bien ! »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Milo arrivait vers lui, le pas rapide, un grand sourire sur le visage, les yeux brillants. Aiolia s'arrêta pour l'attendre, curieux.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Ca a marché ! Il m'a répondu ! »

« Fort bien. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore…. Lui écrire de nouveau… et puis peut-être lui fixer un rendez-vous… »

« Tsss ! Tu ne pourrais pas aller tout simplement le trouver et lui avouer tout cela en face ? Tu le vois tous les jours et faut que tu uses de tels stratagèmes…. »

Le visage de Milo s'assombrit.

« On voit que tu n'es pas amoureux ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre…. »

Aiolia eut un sourire moqueur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Puis où est passé le fier Milo pour qui aucune fille ne durait plus d'une nuit ? »

« Camus est différent. Il est…. »

« Bien sûr, formidable, je sais ! Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où tu en es tombé amoureux, quel dieu s'est joué de toi mais tu te serais épris d'une des colonnes de ton temple que ça ne m'aurait pas plus surpris. »

Milo ne répliqua rien, regardant le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

Aiolia le regarda, regrettant ses mots.

Il n'appréciait guère le froid chevalier du Verseau, trop distant, méprisant et renfermé. Il essaya de se remémorer son visage par la pensée mais dans les traits certes délicats mais figés et sévères du Français, rien n'attirait l'affection ou même la sympathie.

D'où pouvait être né cet amour étrange ? Peut-être un défi que Milo s'était fixé… Si ce n'était pas le cas et s'il était vraiment lié au Verseau par les sentiments, ce serait alors une source de souffrance pour son ami grec. Pouvait-il le protéger de ça ?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il ne fut guère surpris de trouver à son retour une de ces lettres qui le laissaient à chaque fois perplexe. Il commençait à y être habitué.

La personne qui s'adressait ainsi à lui semblait le connaître et son malaise venait du fait que malgré ses recherches, il ne pouvait toujours pas mettre un visage derrière ces mots.

Il avait mené une enquête et l'écriture ne correspondait pas à celle de quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu connaître. De toute façon, il s'agissait probablement d'un apprenti dont il ignorait même l'existence….

Mais comment arrivait-il alors à déposer ses lettres sans se faire remarquer ? L'épiait-il ?

Il ne s'était jamais senti observé et un chevalier d'une classe inférieure n'aurait pu tromper sa vigilance.

L'homme avait-il des complices parmi les chevaliers d'or ?

Ca aurait bien ressemblait à Aphrodite de jouer les entremetteurs. Mais le Suédois avait eu l'air de découvrir la lettre lorsqu'il la lui avait montrée. Ou alors, il était un excellent comédien….

Et puis à quoi ressemblait son admirateur ? Peut-être était-il beau garçon… Ca n'aurait pas été déplaisant s'il avait eu un physique agréable, un corps bien bâti comme Masque de mort, des traits réguliers comme en avaient Shaka ou Mû et pourquoi pas de jolis cheveux ondulés comme ceux de Milo…. Cela aurait été flatteur, en tout cas, pour son ego.

Il fallait donc qu'il sache à qui il avait à faire. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation.

Pour avoir la réponse à toutes ses questions, il fallait tendre un piège à son mystérieux adorateur et le démasquer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il avait ostensiblement quitté son temple comme s'il se rendait à une convocation chez le Grand Pope avait de faire demi-tour et de se cacher dans l'ombre d'une colonne. Deux jours sans quitter son temple, son admirateur devait être aux abois et ne manquerait pas une telle occasion.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de distinguer une petite silhouette qui se faufilait parmi les colonnes, tentant de se dissimuler.

Sa proie ! Enfin il la tenait !

Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut tandis qu'un sourire de satisfaction se formait sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune garçon filait, ne voulant pas prendre de risques et il ne put savourer plus longtemps le plaisir de savoir sa victoire si proche car sa proie avait déjà glissé l'enveloppe sous sa porte et s'apprêtait à disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Camus leva le bras, concentrant sa cosmoénergie dans la paume de sa main pour en faire jaillir un rayon bleuté chargé de minuscules particules translucides.

L'adolescent tomba lourdement sur la dalle de marbre comme un oiseau foudroyé en plein vol, les pieds pris dans la glace.

Camus s'approcha de lui lentement, savourant la terreur qui se lisait dans les grands yeux noisette. Comme il se penchait sur lui pour le détailler, il se sentit un peu dépité. Son prisonnier n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il semblait trop apeuré, secoué par les tremblements de son corps qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, semblant le voir davantage comme une sorte de monstre que comme un amant potentiel.

Il ne devait être qu'un messager.

« Qui t'a demandé de me porter cette lettre ? » demanda le Verseau d'une voix calme et grave plein de majesté.

L'enfant grimaça, semblant en proie à un intense dilemme intérieur.

« Je ne peux rien dire… » lâcha-t-il finalement. « J'ai juré… »

Camus sourit ironiquement, levant la main pour le menacer à nouveau.

« Et cette promesse vaut-elle la peine que tu meurs pour la tenir ? »

L'enfant se mit à trembler de plus belle, regardant alternativement le sol puis la main qui allait lui ôter la vie.

Camus le laissa réfléchir.

« C'est le Seigneur du Scorpion qui m'a demandé de le faire… » se décida-t-il finalement à avouer.

Le bras du Français retomba le long de son corps tandis que sa cosmoénergie retrouvait son niveau initial. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Milo… ! »

Abasourdi, incrédule, il resta quelques secondes comme figé. Il relâcha l'emprise de la glace sur le jeune garçon qui détala immédiatement.

Etait-ce une farce ? Voulait-il se moquer de son sérieux légendaire ? Ou le faire déroger à ses principes en lui faisant croire à cette rocambolesque histoire pour le railler ensuite ?

Quel était le but de cette manœuvre ?

Il serra les dents, la colère montant en lui, se sentant trahi.

Furieux et trahi.

Il allait tout de suite s'en expliquer avec Milo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Affalé dans un fauteuil, il rêvassait en écoutant de la musique. Il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse ces derniers temps en voyant ses plans lentement mais sûrement le rapprocher de Camus.

Lui avouer ses sentiments, même de façon anonyme lui apportait un immense soulagement.

Il avait passé des années à se torturer, à se demander s'il oserait un jour se dévoiler et tout lui semblait simple à présent.

Peut-être que ses rêves se réaliseraient bientôt ?

Il fut soudain surpris par un bruit et n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'il se retrouva face aux grands yeux marine qui hantaient ses pensées.

Le visage de Camus apparut comme par magie devant lui, son regard luisant d'une flamme inhabituelle.

« Ca… »

Il se sentit saisi à la gorge avant même qu'il eut pu se réjouir de sa présence.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi le mystérieux poète ? »

Il sursauta à cette nouvelle, surpris. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Ainsi, il savait déjà ? Mais comment ?

Il aurait pu s'en sentir soulagé mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

La main sur son cou le serrait davantage, l'empêchant d'inspirer. Sa vue se brouillait.

« Tu voulais te moquer de moi ? »

Il voulut se défendre, dissiper le malentendu mais il ne put prononcer aucun mot.

« N… »

Camus le relâcha et le repoussa brutalement. Il se retrouva projeté au fond du fauteuil qui sous le choc, recula. Le Français avança vers lui lentement, les yeux noirs de colère.

« Plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on se foute de moi ! »

Milo avait retrouvé son souffle et sa vivacité. Il se leva pour l'arrêter, le voyant sur le point de quitter les lieux.

« Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Ah oui ? » fit Camus sur un ton moqueur.

Son cerveau lui semblait engourdi et il n'arrivait plus à rassembler les mots appropriés pour lui faire sa si importante déclaration. Toujours sa vieille crainte et la bouche sèche comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, la tentative d'étrangement n'ayant rien arrangé.

Et puis Camus en proie à la colère était infiniment séduisant. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à un félin, sauvage et magnifique.

Il jugea qu'il valait mieux agir que parler et sans plus réfléchir, il le saisit par la nuque, l'attirant à lui. Il ferma les yeux.

Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, en prenant sauvagement possession pour quelques secondes. Mais aussitôt, sans qu'il ait pu savourer ce baiser tant attendu, il se sentit repoussé et la gifle partit.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! »

Camus fit demi-tour dans un envol de cheveux marine et disparut le laissant seul, l'écho du claquement de la porte résonnant dans sa tête et la joue brûlante.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait craindre…. Le pire venait d'arriver. Il avait lui-même brisé son rêve.

C'était la fin à présent.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A suivre… 


	2. Chapitre 2

Nom de l'auteur : Olessya

Titre : Contrairement aux apparences

Genre : Romance yaoi

Couples : Cf titre

****

**Contrairement aux apparences.**

Chapitre 2. 

Il sentait le sang courir dans ses veines comme un ruisseau fou que des eaux d'orage seraient venues gonfler.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle chose : la conscience de tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui, ce liquide pourpre chargé de vie qui parcourait tout son être. Comme s'il n'avait été jusqu'à présent qu'un esprit et qu'il venait de prendre corps.

Il était un homme.

Aussi banale et évidente que fut cette constatation, il lui avait fallu des années pour la faire. Sa trop grande sagesse et son savoir philosophique l'avaient finalement fait passer à côté de l'essentiel. Au lieu de l'élever vers les sphères célestes, ses longues heures de méditation l'avaient égaré tandis qu'il oubliait de vivre. Il avait eu tort de mépriser les choses si simples de l'existence. Elles lui auraient tant appris….

Il aurait volontiers ri de son aveuglement et de sa stupide suffisance d'alors. Mais il n'était pas sûr, même à présent, d'avoir enfin atteint la sagesse.

Il aurait pu rester dans sa bulle dorée si éloignée de la réalité s'il n'y avait eu cette journée qui les avait tous bouleversés.

Il était tellement plein de certitudes, il était persuadé de détenir le savoir absolu, de se rapprocher du divin ! Il en était en fait si éloigné….

Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour faire voler en éclat ses convictions.

Lui qui se pensait supérieur à tous, qui ne se permettait pas de se tromper, il avait été certainement le plus stupide, le plus borné en tout cas. Car qui sait ce que pensaient vraiment les autres ? Lui, il était ardemment persuadé de posséder la vérité. Il n'avait jamais douté….

On dit souvent qu'il faut apprendre de ses erreurs et c'était ce qu'il tenait de faire, moins imbu de lui-même que par le passé mais pas totalement guéri encore…

Personne n'avait jugé de sa conduite et les autres chevaliers d'or l'avaient considéré comme l'un des leurs, l'un des 'bons'.

Il s'était ouvert au monde extérieur comme s'il recouvrait la vue après une longue cécité. Il avait tout redécouvert avec l'intention de seulement observer et de ne pas juger.

Ca n'avait pas été aisé… Surtout avec 'lui'. Il ne l'avait guère aidé…

Ce jour là, il était certainement désespéré lorsqu'il entra dans son temple. Ca, il ne le devina qu'après. Malgré ses résolutions, ses anciens démons le reprirent trop vite face à lui et il ne vit que l'image qu'il voulait lui montrer : celle d'un homme sûr de lui et arrogant, semblant partout comme chez lui, ne se souciant aucunement de troubler sa quiétude.

« J'exige le silence quand on pénètre dans mon temple ! Qui ose perturber ma méditation ? »

« Tu m'emmerdes ! »

Seul lui pouvait oser s'adresser ainsi à un être quasi-divin.

Leurs relations avaient toujours été tendues et au fond, Shaka craignait peut-être davantage son ironie que n'importe quelle autre arme.

Même s'il ne le montrait jamais, il l'effrayait.

Son intelligence intuitive, son instinct qu'il semblait suivre parfois au mépris de la logique l'avaient mené à la vérité alors que l'Hindou se fourvoyait.

Il était redoutable et Shaka l'enviait pour cela. Ca et la fascination qu'il exerçait sur lui bien qu'il s'en défende.

Le mélange du bien et du mal en lui, sa force faite d'énergie négative canalisée pour servir la justice…

Un ange aux pulsions diaboliques si peu tourmenté, du moins en apparence, par cette perpétuelle et bouillonnante lutte en lui. Un homme dont la main pouvait sans état d'âme alternativement porter si cruellement le coup de grâce et caresser avec douceur les cheveux de l'orphelin qu'elle venait de secourir.

Il n'était pas le seul parmi les chevaliers d'or à posséder une face sombre mais il était peut-être le plus radicalement partagé entre la lumière et les ténèbres.

Et sa désinvolture était déstabilisante !

Il ne pouvait ignorer qui était le chevalier de la Vierge. Ce n'était pas comme si, naïvement, il avait mésestimé sa puissance. Il agissait en toute conscience pour le narguer, misant certainement sur sa divine sagesse pour échapper à la sanction que méritait une telle offense.

« Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un minimum de courtoisie ! » lui reprocha Shaka. « Je te rappelle que tu es… »

« …chez toi. Oui, je sais ! » le coupa-t-il, peu aimable. « T'inquiète pas, je ne fais que passer. »

Il s'adressait toujours à lui comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, comme s'il était son égal voire son inférieur… Et cela avait le don de l'horripiler et de lui faire perdre patience.

« Alors dépêche-toi de le faire et discrètement ! »

Le ton de commandement eu l'air de déplaire à Milo et le bruit de sa démarche nonchalante qui résonnait sur le sol de marbre, s'interrompit. Il s'immobilisa avant de se retourner lentement vers l'Hindou et de le dévisager de son regard perçant.

« T'as rien d'autre à faire que de m'épier pour me faire des reproches ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ! Tu ne m'intéresses nullement ! » répliqua Shaka sur le ton du gamin querelleur qu'il réveillait en lui. « Dans ma grande bonté, je tolère que tu empreintes l'allée centrale de mon temple mais je te fais une faveur, eut égard à ton grade de chevalier d'un des onze signes. Mais tu pourrais très bien utiliser les souterrains comme tout le monde ! »

« Je vais juste chez Aiolia. » se justifia-t-il avant d'arborer un sourire tordu et moqueur et de s'incliner en une rapide révérence « Mais sachez que j'apprécie votre immense générosité ! »

« Assez ! » fit-il agacé. « Et puis comment oses-tu sortir dans une telle tenue ? »

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'Hindou ouvrit les yeux, le détaillant des pieds à la tête, notant la chemise qui dépassait négligemment du pantalon et la barbe de trois jours qu'arborait le chevalier du Scorpion. Il ressemblait davantage à un vagabond qu'à un serviteur d'Athéna.

Milo haussa les épaule et continua à sourire tandis que Shaka luttait intérieurement contre la colère qui tentait de le submerger, le faisant perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de le voir ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander l'Hindou même s'il savait pertinemment que sa question ouvrait une porte à Milo pour le railler et lui répondre que cela ne le regardait pas.

« Pour parler de choses auxquelles tu ne connais rien ! »

Sa réponse moqueuse éveilla davantage la curiosité de Shaka qu'elle ne le vexa.

Des choses auxquelles il ne connaissait rien ? Cela existait ? Il ne pouvait y croire… Il aurait aimé savoir quoi et il le lui demanda sans ciller.

« Quoi donc ? »

Milo haussa de nouveau les épaules, lui tourna le dos et reprit son chemin.

« A ton avis ? Des choses d'hommes. »

Plus stupéfait que fâché désormais, Shaka le regarda continuer sa route tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce que ces mots pouvaient cacher.

Ne pas pouvoir trouver de solution à cette énigme piqua son orgueil.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais parler avec Aiolia dont je ne puisse parler aussi…. » dit-il en prenant un air méprisant.

« Tu veux parier ? » répondit Milo, sans hésitation.

Shaka soutint son regard et après une lutte de quelques secondes, à sa plus grand surprise, le Grec fit demi-tour et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois que Milo se tenait si près de lui et il en conçut une certaine crainte.

« Pff… même Aiolia ne peut pas comprendre…. » dit-il en soupirant.

Son visage se ferma alors ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus complet, Milo fixant obstinément le sol, le regard triste.

L'Hindou devina qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il parle et leur silence partagé fut leur premier réel moment de complicité.

Le Scorpion se leva finalement au bout d'un moment, la tête basse sans dire un mot et Shaka n'osa le retenir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison du Verseau, Aiolia fut assez surpris de trouver Camus en train de prendre le thé en compagnie d'Aphrodite.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui, peu ravis d'être dérangés, visiblement, et ne semblant pas apprécier sa présence.

Depuis leur résurrection, deux clans à géométrie variable semblaient s'être formés avec d'un côté les chevaliers 'rebelles' qui avait été pour un temps des spectres au service d'Hadès et les chevaliers qui étaient restés loyaux à Athéna. La période qui avait suivi la bataille du Sanctuaire avait resserré les liens amicaux entre eux et les chevaliers tombés aux combats se sentaient certainement un peu exclus. Seul Saga et parfois Camus dérogeaient à la règle et il n'était pas rare de les voir en compagnie de Mû ou Milo mais ces derniers temps, le Verseau fuyait les contacts.

Aiolia était certain que cela avait un rapport avec le Scorpion dont l'attitude devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était décidé à aller parler à Camus même s'il lui en coûtait.

« Tiens ! Le bon et loyal Aiolia. Que nous vaut cet honneur ? » l'accueillit le Français, ironique.

Il sentit son agacement envers le Verseau monter d'un cran en le voyant si insouciant mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Camus le devança.

« Je parierai que tu viens me parler de Milo… »

« Je m'inquiète pour lui, en effet. »

Aphrodite éclata de rire :

« Et tu veux le ramener dans le droit chemin ? Quel dommage ! Moi j'aime beaucoup le nouveau Milo. Je le trouve beaucoup plus _funny_. Sauf que toutes ces filles, c'est d'un mauvais goût absolu ! »

Le Grec serra le point, maîtrisant avec difficulté sa colère.

Il était donc de notoriété publique que le chevalier du Scorpion s'était mis à faire n'importe quoi, ne s'entraînait plus et passait son temps à boire, sa seule occupation de la journée consistant à ramener des filles à son temple. Et Aphrodite s'en amusait !

Même s'il gardait un sourire sur les lèvres, Camus semblait plus grave et Aiolia se tourna vers lui.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler… »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? »

« Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que son changement d'attitude, c'est un appel au secours qu'il te lance ? »

« Il est grand, c'est à lui de savoir ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. J'ai déjà assez à faire en me souciant de la mienne. »

Tout en prononçant ses mots, Camus ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Ca n'était pas exact. Il ne se moquait pas de ce qui pouvait arriver à Milo même s'il n'avait guère envie de pleurer sur son sort après ce qu'il s'était produit. Il se sentait toujours ému en repensant à l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ébouriffés qui avait été son premier ami, le seul à lui offrir un peu de chaleur humaine de manière désintéressée, celui qui lui avait fait penser que tous ses efforts pour devenir chevalier en valaient la peine….

Il n'avait pas envie, lui non plus, de voir Milo s'enfoncer encore plus dans sa dépression.

Mais il se doutait de toute façon qu'en homme généreux qu'il était, Aiolia n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Cependant, même s'il s'attendait à ce que le Lion ne lâche pas prise, il fut surpris lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant lui, baissant la tête en signe d'humilité.

« Je t'en prie…. Camus… »

Aphrodite réprima un fou-rire tandis que le Français appréciait le spectacle : Aiolia, le héros irréprochable, bon, généreux, aimant, si humain… Celui qui était si souvent cité en exemple et qu'il détestait pour cela. C'était assez jubilatoire de l'avoir à ses pieds.

Camus, gardant les bras croisés eut un grand sourire ironique tout en faisant mine d'étudier la question, se délectant de la situation.

« J'irais le voir puisque tu y tiens. » annonça-t-il enfin.

Le Grec se releva, époussetant son pantalon blanchi aux genoux.

« Merci. » dit-il assez bas.

Il avait dû ravaler son orgueil. Il l'avait fait pour Milo, par amitié pour lui. Mais en croisant le regard suffisant et légèrement ironique du Verseau au moment de sortir, il se jura de le lui faire payer un jour. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait sa revanche.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une fois Aphrodite partit, Camus s'était rendu directement au temple du Scorpion. Timidement, il avait poussé la porte de la pièce principale et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui l'avait immédiatement éclairé sur l'étrange attitude d'Aiolia, pourtant si fier d'ordinaire.

Il était évident que Milo allait très mal. La rumeur qui circulait sur son compte était donc bien fondée.

Derrière la porte s'amoncelaient des bouteilles vides qui n'avaient certainement pas contenu de l'eau ou des jus de fruits. Les vêtements du Grec traînaient à même le sol, piétinés, mêlés à des emballages vides de nourriture.

Camus, si ordonné de nature, ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Il lui fallut même plusieurs secondes pour localiser l'occupant des lieux qui dormait, seulement à moitié allongé sur son lit, hirsute et mal rasé. Et heureusement, il était seul ! Il n'aurait pas aimé le surprendre en galante compagnie. Il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir contrôler sa jalousie.

Le Français s'approcha du lit en se frayant un passage parmi les divers objets qui jonchaient le sol. Il se sentit attendri en voyant Milo, le visage angélique bordé de boucles bleues. Il le contempla quelques secondes avant de le réveiller par une légère pression de la main sur son épaule.

Milo se releva immédiatement, se frottant les yeux, visiblement surpris.

« Camus ? »

Le sourire qui se dessina instantanément sur ses lèvres, son air heureux touchèrent le Français. Mais il s'était juré de ne pas se laisser embobiner et il garda un visage sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce désordre ? Comment peux-tu vivre dans un endroit pareil ? »

Milo baissa la tête comme un petit enfant pris en faute.

« Tu vas commencer par ranger tout ça. Ca mettra également de l'ordre dans ta tête. »

Le Verseau se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour aérer, laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur du temple un léger vent frais.

Milo ressentait une certaine honte à ce que Camus l'ait vu dans cet état mais à ce sentiment, se mêlait la joie de voir que le Verseau était finalement venu comme il l'avait secrètement espéré.

Il déblaya rapidement son lit et Camus s'assit près de lui.

« On peut parler ? » demanda Camus sur un ton calme. « Pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça ? »

Milo sourit. Il retrouvait enfin le Camus doux et sentimental qu'il croyait avoir décelé derrière l'enveloppe glacée. Il était sûr de ne pas se tromper. Même s'il s'en défendait, Camus avait besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé, il viendrait se blottir contre la poitrine du Scorpion et s'endormirait dans ses bras, se laissant dorloter comme une docile petite poupée. Oui, Camus était comme ça !

« Je t'aime ! » annonça Milo pour toute explication, tournant vers le Verseau de grands yeux bleus suppliants.

Camus eut comme un sursaut à cette nouvelle. Ses yeux semblèrent s'agrandir et il se leva instantanément.

Il avait jusqu'alors pensé que Milo le plaisantait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être sincère mais à présent…. Est-ce que ces grands yeux candides pouvaient mentir ? Il aurait juré que non.

Il s'était trompé.

Il se souvenait des paroles d'Aphrodite lorsqu'il croyait encore à l'existence de son mystérieux admirateur. Il s'était laissé séduire peu à peu par l'idée de rencontrer cette personne et d'avoir peut-être une aventure avec elle. S'il s'agissait d'un homme, cela simplifierait les choses. Les femmes mettaient toujours trop de sentimentalisme dans les relations. C'était ce qu'il avait affirmé au Suédois mais celui-ci l'avait averti :

« _Détrompe-toi ! Certains hommes peuvent être pires encore !_ »

Milo était-il ainsi ? C'était pourtant un chevalier… Il n'aurait pu le croire….

« Je t'aime, Camus, depuis toujours. J'ai envie qu'on soit ensemble. Je sais que tu as souffert et je veux te rendre heureux en te donnant mon amour. »

Milo le connaissait-il aussi mal malgré toutes ces années ?

Camus baissa les yeux, se sentant peiné pour Milo. Il ne méritait pas l'amour du Grec. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, il n'avait rien exigé, rien demandé !

« Oublie-moi ! » dit-il simplement avant de se précipiter vers la sortie du temple, fuyant lâchement, n'osant plus faire face à Milo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il tournait en rond chez lui, se sentant perdu. La situation lui semblait inextricable et plus il y songeait, plus ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains, se remettant à sangloter.

Il n'en pouvait plus de sa vie dépravée. Tout l'écœurait, il se dégoûtait lui-même, il aurait eu envie de tout détruire autour de lui.

Il ne se sentait pas de vivre sans Camus non plus, il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, la seule qui lui apportait du réconfort. Il l'aurait voulu pour lui, pour l'écouter, pour faire des tas de choses qui n'auraient pas de goût sans lui à ses côtés.

Camus ne voulait pas de lui et il se sentait soudain minable, le dernier des nuls, comme un déchet. Il ne voulait pas que Camus ait pitié. Enfin, si….il voulait l'avoir même en rampant, même en se mettant plus bas que terre.

Avant, il pouvait se contenter de leur amitié mais depuis sa résurrection, le Verseau avait changé. Ce n'était plus comme avant et Milo aurait voulu rétablir cette relation entre eux, même aller plus loin, l'avoir comme amant. Plus il le fuyait et plus il le voulait.

Il se leva d'un bond, sentant une douleur dans sa poitrine, le manque qui lui faisait si mal.

« Camus ! Reviens ! »

D'un geste ample du bras, il balaya la table, envoyant valser loin dans la pièce les objets qui y étaient posés.

Le bruit de la vaisselle qui se brise lui fit un bien fou et méthodiquement, il entreprit alors de continuer son entreprise de démolition, passant ses nerfs sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

Cela ne le soulagea que quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il se retrouva haletant assis à même le sol au milieu du vaste gâchis, une immense détresse le saisit à nouveau et il se remit à pleurer.

La voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir pour Camus, se faisait plus insistante. Il voulut la faire taire.

Au milieu des débris, il trouva une cordelette et la fixa longuement du regard, se laissant peu à peu séduire par l'idée.

Il avait envie de ne plus rien ressentir, de faire taire la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Camus serait responsable, peut-être même que cela l'affecterait.

Il imagina le Verseau le trouvant suspendu à son plafond, le beau visage du français transformé par l'effroi et les larmes venant ternir ses si beaux yeux de chat.

Cette pensée lui procura un réconfort incroyable et prit soudain de courage, il se saisit d'une chaise sur laquelle il monta pour tester la solidité du crochet servant d'ordinaire à suspendre une lampe.

L'ensemble lui sembla suffisamment résistant et il prépara un nœud coulant. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler tandis que son estomac se nouait. Il se sentit pris d'une grande panique.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sa méditation avait été troublée par des bruits insolites ainsi que par les ondes négatives qu'il arrivait à percevoir malgré la distance. Ses sens aiguisés n'avaient détecté aucune présence ennemie mais sa concentration était restée tournée vers la huitième maison qui semblait pleine de tourments.

Il ne sortait d'ordinaire que rarement de son temple et il était encore plus rare qu'il daigne se déplacer pour s'enquérir des autres.

Mais il n'aurait su dire lui-même pourquoi, une force irrésistible semblait l'attirer vers la demeure du Scorpion.

Il monta les escaliers sacrés pour pénétrer enfin dans ce temple où il se sentait d'habitude si mal à l'aise.

Les bruits avaient cessé et il projeta son cosmos à l'intérieur, se heurtant rapidement à celui de l'occupant des lieux.

« Milo ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Le Scorpion, un peu embarrassé d'être surpris debout sur une chaise une corde autour du cou, ressentit une grande vague de chaleur le traverser, comme s'il allait soudain être sauvé. Les tremblements qui secouaient son corps s'amplifièrent de plus belle.

Mais ce n'était pas Camus, il ne s'agissait que de Shaka, malheureusement. Il était sûr que le chevalier de la Vierge ne pourrait pas comprendre.

« Tout va bien. » articula-t-il, réalisant en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, leur stupidité dans un tel contexte.

« Tant mieux alors. » lui répondit Shaka, le plus naturellement du monde, tournant les talons et s'apprêtant à partir.

Milo sentit une vague de colère le submerger. L'Hindou le trouvait prêt à se pendre et il allait le laisser continuer comme si sa vie lui importait peu ? Il comptait donc si peu pour les autres ? Shaka était-il à ce point inhumain ?

« Attends ! » l'arrêta-t-il. « Tu ne dis rien d'autre ? »

Shaka se tourna lentement vers lui, gardant toujours les yeux clos.

« Tu m'as rassuré et le reste ne me concerne pas. C'est ton choix et je le respecte. »

« Tu ne me demandes même pas pourquoi ? » insista Milo, vexé.

« Cela te regarde. Pas moi . »

Le jeune Grec serra les dents, blessé par ces mots. Personne ne le regretterait, il ne semblait être important pour personne en ce monde. Les paroles de Shaka et la colère qu'elles provoquaient en lui, lui redonnèrent du courage et il oublia sa peur.

Shaka s'éloigna lentement, attentif au moindre bruit. Il connaissait suffisamment Milo pour savoir qu'il aimait trop la vie pour faire un geste aussi insensé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était peut-être bien la première crise existentielle que connaissait le jeune Grec qui doutait si peu de lui d'ordinaire et devait se poser si peu de questions. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement inquiet malgré ses certitudes.

Milo ne souhaitait pas réellement mourir. Son geste n'était qu'un énième appel au secours désespéré en direction de Camus. Mais aussi stupide que soit l'attitude de Milo, Shaka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le côté chevaleresque du geste du Scorpion.

Camus, ce froid personnage, qu'avait-il donc fait pour déclencher tant de passion en Milo ?

Il hochait la tête en souriant pour lui-même, se décidant à quitter les lieux lorsqu'il entendit soudain un grand bruit.

Milo l'avait donc fait ?

Il se précipita à l'intérieur du temple pour trouver le chevalier se balançant effectivement dans les airs, le visage cramoisi, les mains essayant dans une tentative désespérée de desserrer le lien autour de son cou.

« Sha… ka …. Aide…. Moi ! » articula péniblement le Grec, asphyxié.

Le chevalier de la Vierge leva la main et un jet de lumière vint trancher la corde. L'homme tomba lourdement au sol et porta aussitôt les mains à son cou pour se débarrasser de la corde. Il inspira un grand coup et l'air lui sembla brûler ses poumons comme s'il respirait pour la première fois. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

Il n'avait pas pu. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais. Et de son acte, il concevait une grande peur rétrospective.

L'Hindou, le visage impassible, l'air pincé, le toisait de toute sa hauteur, semblant sur le point de lui faire une leçon de morale.

Milo se remit à sangloter, se disant qu'il était au comble de la déchéance.

Shaka ne bougea pas, soudain ému de découvrir le Scorpion si fragile, recroquevillé sur lui-même au sol, le corps agité de tremblements. Un œil perçant apparut soudain sous l'épaisse tignasse bleue, le dévisageant d'un air mauvais.

« Ne me regarde pas. Je te hais ! » lui cria-t-il.

Shaka sourit pour lui-même. Les mots de Milo sonnaient comme une déclaration d'amour à son oreille. Jamais auparavant, il ne lui avait fait l'honneur de le haïr. Il n'existait tout bonnement pas.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol de marbre auprès de lui.

« Tu veux parler ? » proposa-t-il avec douceur, sentant une grande sérénité en lui.

Il connaissait les faiblesses de Milo, désormais. Le Grec l'intimidait beaucoup moins. Il ne s'en sentait que plus puissant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Milo fasse tout ce simulacre pseudo-romantique ?

Ca lui ressemblait si peu…

S'il lui avait simplement demandé de coucher avec lui, certainement se serait-il laissé tenter.

Il sourit pour lui-même à cette pensée, imaginant brièvement le corps du jeune grec alangui au milieu des draps froissés, dévoilant la nudité de son corps d'Apollon.

Cette pensée lui plut et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Milo devait être expérimenté vu le nombre de ses conquêtes féminines. Il y aurait eu de quoi s'amuser.

Mais si les sentiments s'en mêlaient, cela compliquerait tout. Il y aurait des scènes, des pleurs, tout ce qu'il l'exécrait puisqu'il ne pourrait donner à Milo ce qu'il attendait. Mieux valait éviter les ennuis. En disant non tout de suite, il s'épargnait des problèmes futurs.

Sans compter qu'il n'arrivait encore à croire que Milo puisse réellement avoir ce genre de désir….

Lui qui s'était mortifié durant des années d'avoir ces préférences particulières, s'interdisant d'y songer, il avait envié Milo ou encore Aiolia qui multipliaient les aventures féminines. Il aurait voulu ne pas se poser de question et être comme eux, « normal »

Et soudain, Milo changeait de bord…. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'impliquait une telle relation entre deux hommes. Il se trompait sûrement ce qui expliquait pourquoi il parlait de sentiments….

Il réfléchissait toujours à tout cela quand Aiolia fit irruption dans son temple. Oubliant les politesses d'usage, le Lion entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

« Si je t'avais demandé d'aller voir Milo, ce n'était pas pour que tu l'enfonces encore plus ! »

Camus sourit ironiquement. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux.

Le Grec inspira profondément, ravalant sa colère, essayant d'ignorer la désagréable impression que Camus se moquait de lui. Il prit place à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Tu m'écoutes Camus ? » demanda-t-il de la voix la plus calme qu'il pouvait avoir.

Le visage de Camus disparaissait sous les mèches marines et les grandes ombres qu'elles laissaient sur ses joues. Mais le petit sourire du Verseau n'échappa pas au Lion.

Il saisit son compagnon par le menton, le forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Camus ne se déroba pas, il ouvrit les paupières pour le dévisager. Les mèches de cheveux retombèrent vers l'arrière, dégageant son front et ses yeux d'une beauté incroyable.

Derrière la barrière de longs cils noirs qui laissait de longues et fines ombres jusque sur ses joues, protégeant leur trésor, les yeux du Lion rencontrèrent les iris d'un bleu sombre, d'une couleur profonde, enveloppante comme le ciel d'une chaude nuit d'été dans lequel auraient brillées mille étoiles. Deux joyaux qui venaient orner ce regard de félin, ses grands yeux à la forme allongée, étirés vers les tempes.

« _Comme chez la plus belle des femmes…_ » ne put s'empêcher de penser Aiolia, se répétant les mots de Milo.

Le Lion se laissa hypnotiser quelques secondes par l'intensité de ce regard, surpris, ne se rappelant pas avoir finalement déjà vu le regard de Camus ou du moins, pas ce regard là. Il s'en serrait souvenu. Il frissonna, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, sentant sa volonté faiblir et sa colère se modérer devant l'étonnement de se sentir comme en présence d'un étranger et non pas face au Camus qu'il connaissait depuis des années.

Le Français sentit le chevalier déstabilisé. Il sourit légèrement, ayant l'impression d'avoir pris l'avantage dans leur combat psychologique.

Comme leurs visages étaient tout proche, il n'eut que quelques centimètres à franchir pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du Lion. Il le saisit par sa chemise, l'attira à lui. Il s'attendait à plus de résistance mais le Grec ne réagit pas immédiatement, laissant les lèvres de Camus prendre plus amplement possession des siennes.

Il avait fermé les yeux, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au souvenir de la magnificence de ces yeux couleur nuit, se laissant aller à ce baiser plutôt agréable, aux lèvres douces et fraîches, qui caressaient doucement les siennes. Plus doux que ce qu'on aurait pu espérer d'un homme….

Il ressentit soudain comme une impulsion électrique en réalisant qu'il embrassait pour la première fois un homme. Il repoussa Camus qui le lâcha, ne tentant pas de le retenir. Le Français retrouva immédiatement son étrange sourire ironique tandis qu'Aiolia, dont les idées étaient confuses, reprenait difficilement son souffle.

Camus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, toisant le Lion avec un air satisfait.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-il avec calme.

« Hein ? »

« Combien penses-tu que ça vaille, alors ? Ce que tu me reproches, c'est bien de ne pas m'être donné à ce bon et loyal chevalier qu'est Milo ! J'aurais pu au moins faire cet effort. C'est déjà trop d'honneur qu'il veuille de moi. Mais peut-être que tu peux me payer pour que je change d'avis ? »

Le ton moqueur tira définitivement Aiolia de sa torpeur. Il adressa un regard noir au chevalier du Verseau. Il ne trouva néanmoins rien à répliquer.

Camus retrouva un visage sérieux et expliqua avec calme.

« Même s'il n'en a pas conscience, Milo a un besoin vital de sexe, de chercher à se reproduire, c'est sa façon de lutter contre la mort qui le terrifie. Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte et c'est pour cela que ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin. »

« Tu te trompes sur un point. Il cherche depuis toujours ta reconnaissance. Il t'aime oui, mais comme un frère. Si tu lui avais dit qu'il comptait pour toi, il ne serait pas allé plus loin. »

« Ah oui ? » fit Camus, moqueur, en se levant. « Tu as essayé toi-même ? Il t'a déjà fait ce genre de proposition ? »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! »

Camus étouffa un petit rire et d'un pas nonchalant, prit la direction de la sortie de son temple, laissant derrière lui un Aiolia toujours sous le choc des évènements.

Le Lion porta la main à sa poitrine. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Etrangement, alors qu'il croyait presque haïr Camus et qu'il n'avait aucune attirance pour la gente masculine, il avait ressenti durant leur baiser plus d'émotions qu'il n'en avait connu.

Etait-ce Milo qui par ses paroles lui avait fait une sorte de lavage de cerveau et l'avait contaminé à Camus ?

Il avait toujours sur les lèvres le goût sucré de celles du Français et il se maudit d'en frissonner encore, de s'être montré si faible et pire que tout, d'avoir trahi Milo. Son meilleur ami. Il l'avait trahi.

Abattu, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_(A suivre….)_

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles (ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews Vos remarques m'ont fait très plaisir.

Isuzu : Promis, je le referai plus ;-)

Ming Shu, Zephyra, Gariguette, Mu, Hagen, Moogly, Miss Angel Love Merci beaucoup : - )

Seii: Oups, je crois que tu as mal deviné cette fois-ci ;-)

Clo 812 : Bien vu ;-)


	3. Chaptitre 3

**Contrairement aux apparences.  
Chapitre 3**

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de s'évader au bruit du souffle dans son cou, essayant d'imaginer plus longs les cheveux qu'il caressait d'une main et plus masculines les formes de ce corps contre le sien. Ses doigts, pourtant expérimentés, ne trouvaient plus les prises qui l'émoustillaient d'habitude, leurs deux corps peinaient à glisser l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils ne se désiraient pas et cela devenait d'ailleurs le cas.

Cette étreinte sans amour était tout sauf érotique et lui-même ne parvenait plus à s'exciter à la perspective d'aller plus loin. L'amour démystifié. Son esprit était trop ailleurs pour qu'il puisse jouir de ce moment.

Milo repoussa sa partenaire.

« Ca suffit. Ca ne rime à rien ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as peur ?» le railla la jeune femme. Le regard du Scorpion vira à l'oranger et elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles

« Dégage ! » ordonna-t-il sans pourtant crier.

Il ramassa la robe de la jeune femme et la lui jeta à la figure avant de lui tourner le dos, l'ignorant complètement alors qu'elle se rhabillait.

Il se sentait encore mieux seul. Aucune présence, sauf celle de Camus, n'aurait pu l'apaiser de toute façon. Toutes ses tentatives pour retrouver une vie normale étaient vaines.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de son temple, scrutant les étoiles, essayant de s'éblouir de leur lumière et de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Que faisait Camus en ce moment même ? Dormait-il ? Rêvait-il ? Et à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que le Verseau pouvait bien espérer de la vie ?

Toutes ces questions dont il n'aurait probablement jamais la clé s'étaient mises à l'obséder. Et lui ? Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pour se guérir de son chagrin d'amour ?

000000000000

D'épais nuages gris s'étaient amoncelés dans le ciel depuis le matin et lui, d'ordinaire si attaché à ses habitudes, avait préféré repousser de quelques heures son entraînement quotidien. Il s'était levé d'assez bonne humeur et il sourit pour lui-même en arrivant aux arènes et en y apercevant le chevalier du Lion qui l'avait visiblement précédé. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea droit vers lui.

En le voyant venir, une lueur de panique passa dans le regard du Grec. Elle ne fut que fugitive mais elle n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé de Camus. Il en ressentit une grande satisfaction et cela le décida à pousser un peu plus loin son petit jeu.

« Salut ! » lança-t-il à Aiolia sur un ton séducteur, le regard provocant, rejetant ses mèches de cheveux marine en arrière dans un geste faussement nonchalant.

« Bonjour Camus » lui répondit le Grec, poli, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de dialoguer plus longtemps avec le Verseau.

« Tu es sérieux dans ton entraînement et cela paie… » enchaîna immédiatement Camus sans se démonter malgré le ton froid qu'avait employé son homologue chevalier d'or pour le saluer.

Aiolia leva un sourcil, étonné que Camus, le Camus qu'il croyait connaître par cœur, prenne la peine de débiter de telles évidentes futilités, se demandant où le Français voulait en venir. Il attendit, ne lui répondant pas. Camus lui prit alors le bras, tâtant ses biceps.

« Tu es si fort…. »

Aiolia se dégagea, soulagé malgré sa gêne de comprendre enfin le but de ce petit manège.

« Lâche-moi ! A quoi tu joues ? »

La personnalité d'Aphrodite, le chevalier des Poissons qu'il s'était mis à fréquenter assidûment avait-elle déteint sur le froid et distant chevalier du Verseau ? Aiolia arrivait même à se demander s'il ne détestait pas davantage ce nouveau Camus, plus fourbe et ironique. L'ancien avait finalement du bon ! Au moins était-il respectable…

« Je ne te reconnais pas, Camus. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? »

Camus se mit à rire à cette question et malgré le dégoût qu'il éprouvait face à cette personne insensible, Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très séduisant, les cheveux rejetés en arrière, les yeux plissés, les dents blanches exposées à sa vue, le visage épanoui.

« Devine ! » rétorqua Camus, narquois.

Agacé, Aiolia le saisit par le col de son t-shirt. Camus, nullement impressionné, s'abandonna, fermant légèrement les yeux comme s'il s'imaginait que le Lion allait l'embrasser. La colère du Grec redoubla d'intensité.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Camus, toujours légèrement moqueur, mima un intense moment de réflexion avant de répondre d'une voix douce et calme :

« Disons pour résumer que dans l'immédiat, mon objectif c'est toi. Mais à plus long terme, je m'efforce de rater ma vie du mieux que je peux. »

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces paroles : « Et les deux ne sont pas incompatibles... Si tu veux perdre ton temps…. Mais ne compte pas vivre quoi que ce soit avec moi. Les hommes, ce n'est pas mon truc. Surtout toi. »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de cet avis, la dernière fois…. »

« J'ai été surpris. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le plaisir. » se crut obligé de se justifier le Lion.

« Surpris durant une bonne minute ? Il faudrait peut-être travailler tes réflexes…. »

« Ca suffit ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre que j'ai aimé ce baiser ! »

« C'était pourtant le cas… » rétorqua aussitôt Camus, toujours ironique et imperturbable.

« Tais-toi où je t'étrangle ! »

« Si ça peut t'exciter…. »

A court d'arguments et au comble de l'exaspération, Aiolia fondit sur le Français, le plaquant au sol et entourant le cou gracile de ses mains puissantes. Camus n'opposa aucune résistance à cette tentative de strangulation et comme auparavant quand le Lion l'avait saisi au col, il sembla s'abandonner à ses soins. La colère n'avait pas fait perdre totalement la tête au Grec, il se ressaisit et relâcha très vite son étreinte, ne voulant malgré tout pas devenir le meurtrier d'un chevalier d'or. Il se redressa, essayant de contrôler sa respiration devenue saccadée et de stopper le bouillonnement du sang dans ses veines.

Camus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement légèrement surpris de son changement d'attitude. S'attendait-il à ce que son camarade le tue sur place pour quelques paroles malheureuse ?

Une pensée étrange traversa l'esprit d'Aiolia. Et si ce n'était pas en fait ce que Camus cherchait ? Se faire tuer ?

Il scruta le visage du Français, essayant d'y trouver les réponses à ses questions. Le Verseau qui avait perdu de son assurance semblait dégager une sorte de fragilité qui le toucha et il crut déceler dans son regard comme une sorte de détresse, un appel au secours, comme s'il attendait que le Lion le soulage de quelque chose.

Etait-ce à nouveau l'effet des troublants yeux marine qui manipulaient son esprit ou voulait-il vraiment tester son hypothèse ? Il trouva une multitude de raisons pour justifier sa pulsion soudaine dont la meilleure était peut-être qu'il avait retrouvé le contrôle de la situation qui échappait désormais à Camus. Le Français fut même surpris lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes lui semblaient être faites de coton.

Pour quelques secondes, il oublia tout au seul contact des lèvres du Verseau.

Sa main passa derrière la nuque du chevalier des glaces, caressant ses soyeux cheveux, l'attirant contre lui, voulant le sentir se fondre en lui.

Ce fut le bruit de pas résonnant sur le marbre du sol qui le forcèrent à renoncer à prolonger l'étreinte. Il se releva très rapidement, le visage rouge, se demandant ce qu'il venait de lui passer par la tête. Camus, qui demeurait à terre et dont les pensées étaient comme toujours indéchiffrables, baissait les yeux, fixant le sol.

Aiolia retrouva son souffle et osa enfin regarder dans les yeux les nouveaux arrivants. Aphrodite arborait un sourire moqueur tandis que Shaka, l'air pincé, paraissait consterné. Ils avaient sans nul doute possible assisté à la scène du baiser.

000000000000000

" J'étais sûr que tu trahirais notre petit secret… »

Le Verseau lui tournait le dos, semblant méditer devant le spectacle des onze autres temples, en contrebas. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui jeter un regard. Il l'avait reconnu dès qu'il était entré et il savait visiblement d'où il venait.

Aphrodite eut un petit moment de gêne et ne répondit pas. Son embarras, sentiment pourtant fort rare chez lui, se transforma d'un seul coup en panique lorsque le Français pivota vers lui, les longs cheveux marines flottants un instant dans les airs, soulignant son mouvement gracieux. Cette volte-face soudaine ne demanda à l'homme que peu d'énergie mais l'effet sur Aphrodite fut immédiat. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et ses jambes mollirent lorsque le regard d'un bleu sombre rehaussé d'une curieuse lueur se posèrent sur lui. Le Suédois eut brièvement l'impression d'être la gazelle pétrifiée à la vue du fauve mais Camus, s'il était fâché, ne semblait pas décidé à régler ses comptes par la force. Il retrouva une certaine contenance et son sens de l'humour.

« Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? » demanda-t-il, ironique.

« De ta part, certainement pas. Tu sais très bien que je n'attends rien de toi. »

Aphrodite se laissa tomber dans un siège.

« Ah la bonne heure ! J'avais peur que tu te sois mis à croire à ses valeurs stupides comme la camaraderie, la loyauté…. Et pire encore, que l'idée stupide que nous soyons amis t'ait effleuré. »

« Il n'en est rien. » le rassura Camus.

« Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient, j'imagine, à ce que je console Milo…. Se faire trahir par un proche, ça peut être si dur ! Il fallait quand même que je l'en informe. Aiolia ne vaut pas mieux que nous. »

« C'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as consolé ?»

« Non, il avait d'autres projets dans l'immédiat. La nouvelle l'a un peu ébranlé, le pauvre chéri. Il a même eu du mal à le croire. Ce qu'il peut être naïf par moment ! Heureusement que je suis là, tout de même. Mais je ne désespère pas pour la suite. Alors ? Je peux ? »

« Tu as besoin de ma permission, maintenant ? Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Milo, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Et avec Aiolia ? » demanda Aphrodite, malicieux. « Il a l'air de te tenir à cœur, lui. »

Camus le fixa un instant sans répondre.

« Ca te regarde ? » demanda-t-il finalement sèchement.

Aphrodite émit un petit rire cristallin : « Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, au moins ! »

Le visage du Français devint franchement rieur: « Tu plaisantes ? »

000000000000000000

Il s'était attendu à devoir affronter l'épreuve des explications avec Milo mais il avait espéré avoir quelques jours de répit, histoire de remettre ses idées en place. Il fut donc surpris par la tornade bleue qui déboula dans son temple et qui d'un coup de poing violent, l'expédia contre une des colonnes de son temple.

« Salaud ! Traître ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » hurla un Milo, visiblement dominé par la colère.

« Milo, laisse-moi t'expliquer…. » réclama-t-il.

Connaissant le caractère fougueux de Milo, il ne s'attendait guère à ce que le Scorpion le laisse réellement lui donner sa version des faits et il fut donc pris de court lorsque le jeune Grec croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant un silence pesant s'installer entre eux. Cela eut le don d'exaspérer davantage Milo qui le railla :

« Alors ? J'attends ! La vérité c'est que tu t'es moqué de moi pendant des années. Salaud ! Tu as bien du rire de toutes les confidences que je t'ai faites ! Moi qui te croyais mon ami… Tu ne manquais jamais de me décourager, hein ? Car bien sûr, tu le voulais pour toi ! »

« Pas du tout ! » tenta de protester le Lion.

« Soyez maudits tous les deux ! »

Aiolia venait de se redresser mais un nouveau coup de pied de Milo l'envoya faire connaissance avec une nouvelle colonne.

Le Grec, sonné, se releva lentement. Milo ne cherchait apparemment plus à parler, il voulait juste régler ses comptes. Jusqu'à quel point ?

Il tenta de sonder les yeux bleu océan du Grec mais il lui sembla qu'une marrée noire les avait dévastés. Il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de parer le coup suivant. Il se releva néanmoins encore une fois, la nuque douloureuse et le goût métallique et enivrant du sang dans la bouche. Un éclair de folie passa dans son regard noisette. Il concentra l'énergie dans son poing et sans plus se contrôler, il lança une de ses attaques sur Milo. L'attaque était si puissante qu'elle perdit en vitesse et fort heureusement, Milo l'esquiva. Le mur ouest du temple du Lion eut moins de chance et se retrouva réduit en poussière.

Le bruit de l'explosion tira Aiolia de sa colère. Il se mit à trembler rétrospectivement en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire : Avec cette attaque, il aurait pu tuer son ami !

Milo s'apprêtait à riposter avec l'aiguille écarlate et le Lion, remis de ses émotions, tenta de le raisonner.

« Arrête Milo ! » cria-t-il. « Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser la force contre toi ! Ne m'y oblige pas ! »

Le Scorpion ricana :

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Espèce de lâche ! Monsieur se croit peut-être plus fort que moi ! »

A la vitesse de la lumière, Milo vint frapper Aiolia qui réussit à éviter la plupart des coups qui lui étaient portés mais une douleur vive à la cuisse lui indiqua qu'il venait d'être toucher par l'aiguille écarlate. Il sentit à nouveau la même fureur qui l'avait aveuglé auparavant.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il riposte ! Pas contre Milo. Il fallait qu'il se domine.

Le Scorpion eut l'air légèrement contrarié que son attaque n'ait pas été plus efficace. Haletant, il voulut cependant la réitérer. Face à lui, Aiolia avait augmenté sa cosmo-énergie, signe que le Lion s'était décidé à lui répondre. Le Scorpion sourit pour lui-même.

Mais alors qu'il se jetait sur son ami, une grande lumière jaillit devant lui, l'aveuglant avant qu'une force mystérieuse ne le propulse à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il se releva rapidement, surpris de s'être laissé surprendre par Aiolia et surtout d'être indemne malgré la puissance du cosmos.

Il réalisa sa méprise quand Shaka apparut au milieu de la pièce dans toute sa splendeur arborant le même calme que s'il était simplement venu prendre le thé.

« Etes-vous devenus fous ? » demanda-t-il sans que le moindre signe d'affolement ne perce dans sa voix.

Milo se douta qu'il allait devoir se résoudre à abandonner l'idée de régler ses comptes dans l'immédiat. Et il valait peut-être mieux ne pas s'éterniser ici s'il ne voulait pas avoir droit au divin sermon.

Il prit donc la direction de la sortie. En passant devant Shaka, il lâcha :

« Si tu veux être mon meilleur ami la place est libre ! »

Shaka eut un petit rire qui irrita Milo :

« Ca ne se mérite pas plus que ça ? »

«C'était une occasion unique pour toi d'avoir un ami, tu n'as pas su la saisir, tant pis pour toi ! » répliqua le Scorpion, vexé. « Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester seul ? Il faut absolument que tu sois entouré pour empoisonner les autres ! »

« J'ai eu tort ! Tu n'es même pas digne de l'amitié que je voulais t'offrir ! Adieu !» lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Shaka sourit pour lui-même. Milo agissait en fin de compte comme un gamin. La seule chose qu'il le rendait dangereux, c'était qu'il se montrait imprévisible. Mais il ne se sentait plus aussi impressionné, à présent. Il ressentait même une certaine tendresse à son égard. Milo avait été trahi et pourtant, il ne renonçait pas à l'amitié. Son optimisme était une grande force.

« C'est toi qui lui as dit ? » demanda Aiolia, mécontent.

« Pourquoi penses-tu à moi ? »

« J'ai vu le regard que tu m'as lancé, l'autre jour. Naturellement, tu es du côté de Milo… »

« Je ne suis du côté de personne. Je voulais juste éviter que vous vous massacriez inutilement. »

« Bien sûr ! Toi, tu es au-dessus de ça ! Rentre chez toi, Shaka. Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services !»

Le chevalier de la Vierge n'insista pas.

Les paroles d'Aiolia avaient blessé l'Hindou. Il se sentait tenu à l'écart de tout. Etait-il encore à ce point en dehors de la réalité qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ni Milo, ni Aiolia ?

Après coup, il regretta d'avoir décliné l'offre de Milo. Il aurait pu apprendre, si cependant c'était possible d'apprendre à devenir l'ami de quelqu'un…

_000000000000000_

_Merci à Chris, Zephyra, Mooglymoony, Isuzu, Clo-sama, Mu, Vivi, Ming Shu, Miss angel love, Hagen, Seiiruika et Gariguette pour vos reviews Ca me fait très plaisir._


End file.
